Done With Waiting
by SincerelyJade
Summary: During HBP, HPDM Slash. First fic in a long time. Draco Malfoy has a plan, one too rip Harry's world to shreds.


**A/N-First Fanfic in a very long time. R&R give me tips and other things. **

Ginny looked over her shoulder at her lover. She couldn't believe that it had happened. The action of cheating on her boyfriend made her sick. It wasn't even the fact that she had been with someone else, it was who. Again she looked at him, peaceful, breathing lightly. Her thoughts quickly turned to her boyfriend. He was her life; Her love, her best friend. Just imagining the distraught Harry would be in if he found out about this made her nauseated. Even worse was the pain she felt as she looked over at the boy next to her. His silver hair shifted as he stirred. How did this happen? If anyone found out it would be the ruin of her, he relationship with Harry, and most likely her brothers disowning her. He was the enemy. His name was Draco Malfoy.

She lay there with her eyes open for several hours, occasionally looking over to watch him sleep. The sunlight was peering through the window. He had to leave now, or else people would see him. Draco seemed so peaceful for the moment. He must have been having a very pleasant dream.

"Draco, You've got to get up. The sun is coming up" Ginny whispered as she turned her bedside table on.

He moved carefully, slowly pulling on his boxers. She stared at him the whole time. Once all of his clothes were on. He left her without so much as a goodbye. His wand out, he reinstated the charm on the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Malfoy absolutely hated Ginny Weasley, he loathed her. He had only done this to set the plan into motion. The thought of the plan made him squirm with delight.

The common room was deserted. Fire crackled excitedly, he left without much more hesitation. Sprinting to the dungeons to change.

Within the hour students all over the castle were awaking up. Ron rolled off the edge of his bed and tapped Harry.

"Geddup, You'll be late for breakfast at this rate."

Ron left and went to take a shower. Harry ignored his warning for ten minutes and then decided to wake. The other boys had left for breakfast already. This was a relief to Harry, he wanted to just leave to mill over the dreams he had been having for the last two weeks. The dreams had been alien to him. Him and another person, not Ginny, locked in love making. It scared him to think his subconscious wanted him to be with someone else. The face and body of the other person was always fuzzy, all he could remember was the pleasure that he felt. Without alerting Ron, he slipped out of the dormitory. At the bottom of the stairs he looked to see if the path was clear. No one that would bother him was in his way so he left. Out of the portrait hole he went an obscure route to the Great Hall.

Harry knew that his friends would be waiting for him at breakfast. He just couldn't help but think about his dream. It was so mysterious, it was also ridiculously hot. Imagining it, his cock was actually twitching. Even if no one was in the hall, he blushed a heavy shade of ruby. It seemed like a good time to hurry to breakfast.

Quickly he got to the Great Hall and sat between Ginny and Hermione. Harry leaned over and gave Ginny and peck on her cheek. She didn't react to his touch, she just kept prodding her eggs. Harry could sense that she was bothered but didn't press the matter. Behind them they heard a massive guffaw. Harry whipped his head around to see Draco Malfoy staring him straight in the eye. Usually by instinct he would normally turn around but Draco's icy stare was so powerful. It wasn't the way that Malfoy normally looked at him, it more seductive. Harry thought he was going crazy, he turned around confused. Ginny looked like she was in a panic.

Again, Harry decided not to press the matter. He caught a few words but attempted to ignore them. He turned back to his pumpkin juice and sipped it down quickly. The morning was still early and he just wanted to relax. He wanted to ignore the drama Ginny was going to bring and concentrate on the dream he had previously. Pushing his dishes away, he stood up brushing the rubbish from his robes. As soon as he stood, Ginny snapped up. Harry shook his head "It's alright, I would like to be alone right now." She sat back down slowly; her sigh was sad, but she obliged his wishes. He walked hunched through the archway to the hallway.

From the table, Draco watched him depart and excuses himself. Pansy felt the need to grasp on to him at that exact moment. She felt sorry for her. Her feelings for him were not returned. Just another girl that wanted to have her way. He hated her, she symbolized his family and ideals that had been outdated. Carefully he removed her claws from himself and casually walked after Harry. His eyes were glued to his head. The raven hair curling lightly near his neck and inexcusably messy. Harry could hear the footsteps trailing him. Looking down the hall, no one was in sight. When he turned around he was looking at Draco Malfoy in the eye. Instictively, Harry scowled at him, "What do you want?"

Malfoy smirked, "To thank you."

Harry was confused, very confused. Why would Malfoy be thanking him? He stared at the mocking smile on his face. Malfoy leaned in close to Harry, he could even feel his breath on his ear.

"I never knew a blood traitor could be so good"

He was still very confused. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. For some odd reason, Harry wasn't completely ready to dismiss Draco. There was an eerie silence between them. Malfoy's smile began to twitch and he leaned in again. It was hard for Harry to dismiss his hatred so easily to listen to him. "Just being in the hall alone with him was hard, Harry was still mature and would let Draco tell him whatever he wished even if it was some childish blood lust.

"Have you seen the cute little scar on Ginny's hip, the one shaped like a star..."

It took Harry a moment, then it slapped him hard in the face. He had either forced her or she had let him. Whatever was the cause it felt as though someone had just stabbed him, not once but so many times that he was bleeding. Looking up, Malfoy looked pleased with the pain he had caused. His eyes sparkled at Harry's pained look. The smirk that nipped at his lips were shining through. The energy had drained from Harry, he just stood there like a blank canvas. Letting his arch enemy bask in his momentary victory, the boy just leaned against the wall to regain his thoughts. His girl had been with his enemy, not just his enemy, his nemesis.

Draco didn't feel compassion, just the sting of victory. He just wanted to show his cruelty before turning around and slowly walking away. Harry snapped back to reality; he ran behind the Slytherin and grabbed him, forcing him to the floor. Draco struggled under Harry's unforgiving grip. The years of flying had given Harry an upper edge. Even after his humiliation, Draco Malfoy still felt as though he had won the fight.

His plan had worked as he had hoped. Harry was being torn apart emotionally by the feelings of betrayal. Harry returned to the Great Hall and pulled Ginny aside. Her expression was one of confusion. When she leaned in to give him a kiss, he moved his face so her lips brushed his cheek. Malfoy had returned just in time, he just couldn't miss this show. No one had even noticed that he was standing there.

"How could you do this to me?"

"What?"

"Ginny, Malfoy? Of all the people, Malfoy?"

It finally reached her, he knew. Harry knew that Malfoy and her had something. Tears welled up in her eyes and splashed down her cheeks. She never understood why she did it. She loved Harry. Draco was there and it happened. They both heard a chuckle from Malfoy. He was so pleased that he had made such a splash in their life. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She ran up the stairs in an effort to reach the common room. Harry still let no emotion escape him.

Malfoy walked over and smirked in his Malfoy-ish way, "I am guessing you two are done." Harry just looked blankly at him. Then with a giggle, he walked away.

The day became increasingly harder to control for Harry. He just couldn't get a break. Ron and Hermione kept trying to pester him about what happened. In the end, he just ignored them and wanted to be left alone. By the afternoon he could not take it, he decided to skip "History of Magic" and loathe in his self pity. On his way to Gryfindor tower he saw the one person he did not want to see, Draco-Fucking-Malfoy. The anger began to swell inside him. Why did he never have a hair out of place? His skin was always so perfect. What in the hell make him so irresistible to people? It was odd, Malfoy didn't have his usual gang of lackies following him. Harry began to contemplate actually finally fighting, not with magic but the animal instinct.

The time passed agonizingly slow, watching. It wasn't like Malfoy didn't see Harry staring at him.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Harry began to quiver with anticipation of the other boy's impending doom. Slowly he crept over to the crook in which Malfoy stood. Muscles and hands were clenching as he prepared for revenge. Before Harry could even make Draco flinch, He leaned over and gave Harry an ultimatum.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Harry. Really, I won't fight back. I deserve it. I just want you to know. I don't hate you. I never have. What would be the point? The only reason I fucked your girl is because I could, to show you that you were better than that trash"

The tips of Harry's ears turned a shade of pink. "That was quite a speech. If you were looking out for me, you could have not acted." "Actions speak louder than words." "Quit with the clichés, I just wish to show you pain." A squeak was heard by a passing first-year Hufflepuff girl, it broke the tense air. "Quit talking to me, I want to be left alone." "See you in class, Potter." Malfoy smirked and left toward the dungeons. It began to feel as though the darker emotions were beginning to surface for Harry. Slowly he sulked his way to the common room.

It was as if he was a droid in going to his room. Every action he made was without a thought or care. The actions of an empty vessel. He sunk heavily onto his bed, curling lightly into a ball. Harry did not come here to loathe in self-pity or to cry, his reason was to think. For hours he sat there wallowing in himself, his infinite thoughts. He cared for Ginny, just not in a sexual manner. She was like a sister and that was that.


End file.
